Clay Simons
=Clay Simons= *Edit **History Clayton "Clay" Simons, known as Crowdog '''or '''Big Clay is a Lieutenant and The Road Captain of The Lost Brotherhood, and a character in The Lost and Damned. As the Road Captain of the Lost MC, he will deliver bikes to his fellow club members including Johnny Klebitz, who is able to call him via his cellphone whenever he needs a bike. He helps Johnny in many missions, and by the end of TLAD, is one of four surviving members of the Lost, along with Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and Terry Thorpe. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clay_Simons&action=edit&section=1Edit ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *Action/Reaction *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost Clay's Bikes http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clay_Simons&action=edit&section=2Edit *Hexer (after Clean and Serene) *Zombie B (after Liberty City Choppers) *Diabolus (after Angels in America) *Hellfury (after Action/Reaction) *Innovation (after shooting all Seagulls) *Revenant (after This Shit's Cursed) *Lycan (after Collector's Item) *Double T (after Shifting Weight) *Hakuchou (after complete 12 races) *Bati 800 (after complete Angus' Bike Thefts) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clay_Simons&action=edit&section=3Edit *Unlike most of the other characters from the game, he does not have an entry in the LCPD database. This means it is impossible to know his exact age, as the game contains no concrete record of his birth year. However, at one point, Clay makes reference to his time guarding the U.S. Embassy in Saigon shortly before the city fell to North Vietnamese forces in 1975. This makes Clay 51 years old at the youngest, (as he couldn't have been born later than 1957 to have been actively serving in the United States military in 1975), and thus the oldest ranked member of The Lost Brotherhood. *If you call Clay to hang out, and then call Terry for use of his gun van, you will only hangout with Clay. (And Jim before TLAD's end). *He is a very quiet person, and usually just "leaves the politicking to you boys". He is fiercely loyal to Johnny Klebitz however, and sides with him following the Brotherhood's schism. *Clay is an obvious fan of the ladies, he likes to spend time with girls and often speaks about this during friend activities. He thinks, that women are the best thing in the world and when Johnny calls him for a show, he states that he "can take some time off the women to see a brother". He also often talks about his "gift", which ladies love, which is herpes. Clay also expresses remorse that one girl he's particularly fond of is with a member of the Angels of Death. *Clay is always seen with Terry Thorpe, if it's back-up or friend activities, much like Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas are in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Clay likes to smoke marijuana and cigars. He always forget his cigars when he leaves home. He also makes frequent references to "tweaking", a slang term for the peak of a methamphetamine high. *Clay, along with Jim are the only non-caucasian members of the Lost. It is interesting to note that on his concept art, he is caucasian. *Clay was probably added to The Lost and Damned as an afterthought, considering he has no speaking roles in cutscenes and does not have any LCPD police database information. *Despite he is older than Jim (Clay is 51, Jim is 45), Clay calls Jim "old man".